Kingdom of the dead
by Andarielle 666
Summary: Une invasion de zombies dans les différents mondes..Pour empêcher leur prolifération, il existe une unité d'élite:les guerriers de l'ombre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rapport épidémiologique de crise n°3**_

_Avis à la population : Le terme de « zombie » est assurément très mal choisi pour qualifier ce phénomène. En effet, nous sommes très loin de ces morts-vivants se relevant de leurs tombes comme un message annonciateur de fin du monde. Le congrès réunissant les plus grands scientifiques de notre monde qui s'est tenu pendant toute la semaine dernière a finalement conclu que ces soi-disant « zombies » étaient des personnes normales, mais atteintes de troubles psychologiques et pathologiques graves, dont une nette tendance à l'agressivité. Néanmoins il n'existe aucune preuve que le virus ou le parasite responsable de cette maladie puisse se transmettre à d'autres êtres humains. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de paniquer._

« Bientôt on va se demander à quoi on sert, dit Léon en jetant ce qu'il appelait un « ramassis d'inepties » à la poubelle. »

«Sergent ! Tout n'est pas à jeter là-dedans, fit remarquer Riku un sourire aux lèvres. Il leur reconnait au moins une nette tendance à l'agressivité ! C'est déjà ça… »

« Je serais bien curieuse de parler avec eux quand même, dit Larxène en arrivant. »

« Tu as tout entendu depuis le couloir, s'étonna le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. »

« Sache mon petit qu'écouter aux portes est une de mes spécialités ! Si le virus n'est pas transmissible, pourquoi l'épidémie s'étend-elle selon eux ? »

« Peut-être un fléau divin, suggéra Tidus, avachi au bout de la table. »

« Ne commettez pas l'erreur de sous-estimer et nos scientifiques et nos gouvernements, dit une voix posée. »

Tous se levèrent d'un même élan.

« Général Diz, commença Léon, comprenez mes hommes ! Ils mettent chaque jour leur vie est en danger, et les autorités agissent comme si de rien était… »

«Nous ne faisons ça ni pour la gloire, ni pour la reconnaissance ! Qui plus est, il s'agit là du communiqué pour l'opinion publique… Nos consignes n'ont pas changé d'un iota : pas d'hésitation, pas de pitié, pas d'erreur. Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier ! Les gens sont ignorants du danger qu'ils courent, il faut donc redoubler d'attention pour les empêcher de tomber dedans…Sergent Léonheart, j'ai à vous parler. »

« Bien général, dit Léon en lui emboîtant le pas dans le couloir. »

Comme à chacune des interventions du général, un silence de mort était tombé sur la pièce. Plus une mouche ne volait, comme si même les mouches savaient qu'il aurait été stupide de l'interrompre par un bourdonnement déplacé. Diz détestait ce qui était déplacé.

Riku finit par se lever, saisit une assiette sur laquelle restaient quelques petits gâteaux et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu vas où, lui demanda Tidus. Tu m'avais promis qu'on s'entraînerait au tir ensemble ! »

« Je n'ai qu'une parole, mais il faut bien que Sora mange aussi ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à tout volée alors qu'il arrivait devant. D'un pas de côté in extremis, il évita aux petits gâteaux de se déverser sur le sol et par là même se sauva la vie. Larxène était de corvée de nettoyage, et il ne valait mieux pas lui donner une occasion d'exercer son sadisme.

Il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Cloud entra, lui jeta un long regard et dit :

« Ne te laisse jamais surprendre, ne baisse jamais ta garde. Ca pourrait te coûter la vie. »

« Oui, Capitaine Strife, répondit-il en partant. »

Alors qu'il avançait dans les couloirs, il fut effrayé de voir à quel pont les lumières artificielles de ce complexe souterrain le faisait paraître cadavérique…Dire qu'il ne voyait la lumière du jour que lors des missions de sauvetage…Même pas celles de reconnaissance et d'intervention qui se déroulaient la nuit ! Comme quoi ils méritaient bien leur nom de guerriers de l'ombre… Nul ne les voyait et nul ne connaissait leur existence…C'était parfois assez frustrant d'ailleurs…Comme toujours pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, il faisait le grand tour, mais pour rien au monde il ne serait passé devant l'antre de Vexen. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet homme lui glaçait le sang encore plus sûrement que les créatures qu'il avait à combattre à la surface…Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devaient supporter ce savant fou ! Mais les volontés du général Diz étaient indiscutables… D'ailleurs il plaignait Léon : se retrouver convoqué dans son bureau était la pire crainte de tout le groupe, loin devant les morts douloureuses et affreuses qui risquaient de les cueillir à chaque fois qu'ils remontaient.

Son cœur se serrait toujours un petit peu quand il passait devant ces rangées de lits blancs dont l'écrasante majorité était (heureusement) vides.

Il trouva Sora endormi sur une chaise à côté de l'un d'eux. Il le réveilla en le secouant doucement :

« Tu sais que les visites ne doivent pas excéder 2 heures… »

« Je sais, dit-il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis là… »

« Ca va faire bientôt 10 heures…Va te reposer, va manger et reviens après… »

« Mais... Mais je ne vais pas la laisser toute seule ! »

Riku jeta un coup d'œil à l'occupante du lit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle dort et quand elle se réveillera, je serai là. Je te jure que tant que tu n'es pas revenu, je ne la laisserai pas toute seule… Mais épuisé comme tu es, tu seras un poids et un danger si on doit faire une montée ! »

« Non, je vais très bien ! »

Sora se leva et commença à chanceler.

« Regarde, tu ne tiens même pas sur tes jambes ! Vas-y, je veille sur elle… »

« D'accord… »

Sora partit. La main sur la poignée de la porte, il se retourna et dit :

« Merci, Riku, tu es vraiment un ami… »

« Je sais ! »

Riku regarda son ami partir. Il s'épuisait la santé pour rien… Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour Kairi… Bien que ça fasse déjà trois jours qu'elle avait été mordue par ce zombie, le sang continuait à suinter de la blessure. D'abord rouge, il avait rapidement tourné au brun… C'était désormais un liquide totalement noir qui coulait dans les veines de son amie. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui prit la main. Il ne put s'empêcher se sursauter.

« Tu ne dormais pas, lui demanda-t-il. »

« Non, je t'ai entendu arriver… »

« Ah… »

« C'est gentil de t'occuper comme ça de Sora ! »

« Il n'et pas capable de s'occuper de lui tout seul alors il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse...Et puis comme tu n'es plus en état… »

« Mais si je vais mieux, je t'assure ! »

« Non, n'essaie pas de te lever ! »

« Je veux te prouver que je vais bien ! »

« Je te crois ! »

« Non, tu ne me crois pas, cria-t-elle. »

« Calme-toi, je t'en supplie ! Calme-toi… »

« Mais je ne suis pas énervée, dit-elle en le regardant avec les yeux les plus doux qu'il lui ait jamais vus. D'ailleurs, je vais beaucoup mieux ! »

Elle se leva. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, elle semblait en bien meilleure forme que Sora. Mais dans un sens, c'était effrayant de logique…

« Tu vois, je vais bien mieux, lui dit-elle. Je pense que je pourrais partir avec vous pour la prochaine remontée. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit très prudent… »

Il fallait toujours marcher sur des œufs avec les « en devenirs ». On ne savait jamais quand ils allaient passer de l'autre côté…

« Si, je t'assure…Ca ne me rend vraiment pas service de rester enfermée ici tout le temps ! Je viendrai… »

« Si tu veux, soupira-t-il, même s'il savait au fond de lui que jamais le capitaine Cloud ne la laisserait partir dans cet état. »

« Riku, commença-t-elle. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu…Tu ne crois pas que je puisse m'en tirer, c'est ça ? Sois honnête ! »

Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

« La transformation n'a rien à voir avec ta force de caractère ou les circonstances…Tu connais aussi bien que moi les conditions et je crois qu'elles sont toutes réunies… »

« Je me demande si je ne préférerais pas être morte, dit-elle en pleurant.»

« Ne dis pas ça… »

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, dit-elle. »

« Tout ce que tu veux… »

« Si...Quand je deviendrai l'une des leurs…N'hésite pas, tue-moi ! Je ne veux pas risquer de vous mettre en danger, ni de vous faire du mal… »

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça… »

« Tu m'as dit tout ce que je veux ! »

« Je te le promets ! »

« Je sais que Sora prendra très mal que j'envisage cette éventualité...Alors ne lui dis rien, d'accord ? Et quand je ne serai plus là, prends soin de lui… »

« Je te le promets… »

Un long moment de silence suivit.

Soudain, le bruit de l'alarme résonna.

_Assaut de zombies à Traverse_, annonça la voix désincarnée qui précédait chacune des remontées.

« Et bien ! Je crois qu'il va falloir y aller, dit Riku. »

« Je vous rejoins tout de suite ! »

« Kairi...C'est loin d'être prudent ! »

«Je suis condamnée de toute façon, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire d'être imprudente… »

Ils partirent tous les deux pour rejoindre le groupe. C'était la dernière fois que Kairi empruntait ces couloirs, et ils le savaient tous les deux.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora les rejoignit en route, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir principal, celui qui conduisait au hangar où les attendait un vaisseau spécialement fabriqué par Cid pour l'équipe, qui servait aussi bien de vaisseau spatial que de véhicule amphibie. Très pratique lors de certains départs précipités.

« Kairi, tu n'aurais pas du sortir de l'infirmerie, ce n'est pas très prudent, dit Sora en étouffant un bâillement. »

« Et toi, tu n'aurais pas du sortir de ton lit, lui répliqua-t-elle sèchement mais en le gratifiant d'un grand sourire. »

« Kairi 1, Sora 0, commenta sobrement Riku. »

« De toute façon, le capitaine Strife ne te laissera jamais sortir ! »

« Je lui dirais qu'à mon avis, elle est plus apte à sortir que toi, lui répondit Riku, et je pense qu'il m'écoutera plus que toi… »

Sora soupira.

« C'est juste que je me fais du souci voilà tout…Si tu sors, Kairi, ton état risque de s'aggraver voire de devenir irréversible… »

Kairi et Riku échangèrent un regard. Aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à trouver les mots pour dire à Sora de lâcher l'affaire puisque de toute façon, c'était trop tard pour leur amie.

Ils rejoignirent tous les autres dans la salle d'armes. Ils attrapèrent chacun un pistolet mitrailleur, Sora prit aussi sa Keyblade, et Riku son Ame-nivore. Avec ça, ils étaient à peu près parés à n'importe quelle éventualité. Chacun prenait son arme blanche de prédilection, et naturellement une arme à feu, car mieux valait combattre ces saletés de zombies de loin voire de très loin. C'était en s'approchant trop d'un de ceux qu'elle croyait avoir mis hors d'état de nuire que Kairi s'était fait mordre. Tous la regardaient avec un air désolé sur le visage, priant pour ne aps avoir à la tuer eux-mêmes. C'était toujours désagréable d'avoir le sang de quelqu'un qu'on aimait bien sur les mains.

Le seul qui n'avait pas cette inquiétude, c'était tout naturellement Sora, qui était à cent mille lieues d'imaginer que Kairi, sa Kairi était sur le point de mourir. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait rien d'une mourante, avec son grand sourire et son énergie débordante. Riku soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Ca va, lui demanda Tidus. »

Riku lui répondit en souriant du mieux qu'il pouvait depuis la promesse fatale qu'il avait faite à Kairi.

« Oui, ça va, juste un peu tendu, mais pas plus que d'habitude, mentit-il. »

Tidus le dévisagea d'un œil inquisiteur.

« Tu ne t'es jamais inquiété pour une remontée avant, au contraire, d'habitude, ça te faisait plutôt plaisir… »

« Avec ce qui est arrivé à Kairi, je me suis rendu compte que c'était plus dangereux que ce que je pensais, dit-il avec un sourire triste. »

« Ouais, c'est sûr, je comprends…Et il le prend comment Sora ? »

«Il ne s'en rend pas compte, je crois. Ou alors, il fait très bien semblant… »

« Et toi, tu tiens le coup ? »

« Comment tu veux que je tienne, hurla Riku. »

Tous se retournèrent.

« Pardon, dit-il en baisant la tête, je suis désolé, j'ai perdu mon calme, je sais que c'est une erreur. »

« Mieux vaut que tu le perdes ici que là-haut, trancha Cloud. On y va ! »

Le commando qui devait repousser les zombies pour les empêcher de rentrer dans Traverse était composé de Cloud, Léon, Riku, Tidus, Sora, Larxène et Kairi. Ca sera largement suffisant, pensa Riku. Après tout, les zombies n'étaient pas capables de s'organiser donc ce ne serait pas l'invasion d'une grande armée….Et puis un commando, ça passait quand même beaucoup plus discrètement que si tout le monde était monté !

Le vaisseau dans lequel ils étaient tous montés décolla, et ils eurent le droit au briefing et aux encouragements traditionnels de la part du capitaine Strife.

« N'oubliez pas : une blessure et c'est la mort. Soyez impitoyables et intouchables. »

Ce furent les seuls mots prononcés pendant toute la durée du voyage.

« L'ambiance n'est pas lugubre, mais presque, souffla Tidus à l'oreille de Riku. »

« Tu as déjà vu une remontée guillerette, toi ? »

« En tous cas, c'est déjà plus gai quand c'est le capitaine Axel qui dirige… »

« Oui, mais en ce moment, il est occupé ! En plus, les missions de ce genre, c'est toujours Cloud qui s'en occupe. »

« Tu crois que tu vas m'apprendre ça ! Je ne suis volontaire pour cette mission que pour soutenir Kairi dans sa première remontée depuis… »

Tidus se tus l'air sombre. Il reprit à voix encore plus basse.

« Tu crois qu'elle pourra redescendre avec nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas…Tout dépend d'elle, je pense… »

« Si seulement on avait pu… »

« On ne pouvait rien faire, siffla Riku entre ses dents serrées. »

Cette idée du et si cheminait depuis longtemps dans son esprit et la culpabilité lui minait le moral depuis trop longtemps.Mais il y aurait eu tant de choses à faire.Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que la moindre erreur soit sanctionnée aussi implacablement ? Et pourquoi Kairi ? Elle n'avait rien fait, tout le monde aurait cru ce zombie mort à sa place…En plus c'était entièrement la faute de Riku si Sora avait laissé son binôme toute seule et qu'elle avait été blessée. Il regarda en direction de Kairi qui était apparemment en grande discussion avec Sora. Elle adressa un grand sourire à l'argenté. Il lui répondit d'un petit signe de la main. C'était sûrement çà le plus dur dans sa situation : elle ne lui en voulait même pas…C'aurait été plus facile de devoir supporter ses reproches au lieu de ceux de sa conscience !

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Traverse. Les habitants de la ville, bien qu'ayant toute confiance dans les communiqués des différentes administrations sanitaires et politiques, avaient préféré rester cloitrés dans leur maison.

« Au moins, on aura pas de civils qui viendront nous déranger en plein combat, grommela Tidus. »

« J'adore la façon avec laquelle tu arrives toujours à trouver des bons côtés aux situations, lui répondit Riku en haussant les épaules et en chargeant son pistolet. »

Les premiers zombies sortirent d'un coin de rue. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute sur leur nature, autant à cause de leur regard vide que des lambeaux de chair clairement humaine qui leur restait entre les dents.

« Ces salauds sentent vraiment la mort, constata Léon en mettant son fusil à l'épaule et en en descendant un d'une balle en pleine tête. »

La foudre s'abattit sur la bande de cadavres ambulants, les laissant tous grillés sur place, des morceaux de chair calcinée se détachant de leurs squelettes pour tomber lourdement au sol, laissant les os de leurs visages à nu.

« Joli coup, Larxène, dit Kairi lui souriant. »

« C'était pour rappeler aux hommes ici présents qu'il ne faudrait pas nous oublier non plus. »

Cette remarque lui attira des regards plein de reproches de tous les hommes présents, sauf du capitaine Cloud. Tout cela semblait lui passer bien au-dessus.

« Nos informateurs nous ont signalé que le nid se trouvait dans les égouts de la ville, leur dit le Capitaine. La mission est simple : il faut éradiquer ce foyer de peuplement. »

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers chez Merlin, car c'était l'endroit depuis lequel on avait l'accès le plus facile vers les sous-sols de Traverse. Même si la maison avait vraiment perdu de son trépas depuis que son propriétaire était passé de l'autre côté. D'ailleurs, il était assez inquiétant de penser qu'ils avaient à présent un zombie-mage sur les bras à l'intérieur-même de la ville sans vraiment savoir où il pouvait se trouver. Le Sergent Léonheart actionna le mécanisme qui faisait descendre la passerelle pour permettre à Riku, Sora et Kairi de descendre. Ils étaient toujours chargés des missions de reconnaissance dans les lieux trop étroits ou trop sombres pour permettre une utilisation optimale des armes à feu grâce à leur habileté à l'arme blanche (ou au combat rapproché, dans le cas de Kairi) qui leur permettait de faire face aux zombies de classe E, D ou C en toutes circonstances (et même dans le pire des cas, ils étaient capables de tenir tête à un A le temps que les renforts arrivent). Certes, il faut maintenant spécifier les détails de cette classification. Dans les grandes lignes, ce système était plutôt simple : de E à C, on avait affaire à de simples cadavres ambulants plus ou moins résistants et plus ou moins intelligents. Dans le cas des A et des B, les capacités que la personne pouvait posséder de son vivant étaient conservées et même amplifiées par le phénomène de transformation.

« On vous donne une heure, leur lança-t-il pendant leur descente. »

A peine arrivé en bas, Riku soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Sora. »

« Bah comme d'habitude dans les souterrains, le couloir se sépare en deux, et on est pas assez nombreux pour faire 2 vrais groupes ! »

«On n'a qu'à rester groupés, dit Kairi. Ca prendra certes plus de temps pour tout explorer, mais on minimisera les risques et c'est bien ça notre priorité, non ? »

« Bon, d'accord, on fait le ménage jusqu'à l'embranchement, puis après on fait descendre les autres. »

Ils se mirent en marche le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas trahir leur présence à ces mangeurs de chair humaine (qui de plus préféraient l'arracher à leur victime quand elle était encore vivante) et en massacrant tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient croiser en route.

« Dis donc, il est où ton embranchement, Riku, lui chuchota Sora alors qu'ils marchaient depuis presque une demi-heure. »

« En fait, c'était plus une supposition qu'autre chose…Mais on peut raisonnablement supposer qu'il puisse y avoir des embranchements dans un tel réseau de galeries… »

Riku évita de justesse le coup de poing qui lui était destiné.

« Voyons, il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver ! »

« Il a raison, Sora, dit Kairi en lui prenant le bras pour l'empêcher d'essayer de broyer la tête de son meilleur ami. »

Sora respira profondément à trois reprises.

« Bon, d'accord, admettons…Il n'y a plus qu'à continuer… »

« Précisément, dit Riku en prenant la tête du groupe. »

« C'est pas la peine de me narguer, grogna Sora. »

« Bon, ça suffit tous les deux, les réprimanda Kairi de sa voix la plus sévère. »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

« Oui, Maman, chuchota Sora à l'oreille de Riku et leur fou rire repartit de plus belle. »

« C'est ça, allez-y, moquez-vous ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! »

« Mais on se moque pas de toi, parvint à dire Riku entre deux éclats de rire. »

Ils avaient déjà bien progressés dans le dédale souterrain (tout du moins suffisamment pour ne plus pouvoir revenir à l'entrée dans les temps) quand ils entendirent les grognements caractéristiques des zombies de basse classe. Comme de bien entendu, ils étaient à un tournant, et l'angle des murs les empêchaient de les voir, bien que les bruits leur semblent très proches. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser leurs armes à feu. Riku fit un signe de la tête à Sora alors que celui-ci empoignait sa Keyblade. L'argenté prit Ame-nivore en main, et ils se ruèrent sur le ennemis. A grands coups de lame, ils se frayaient un chemin parmi les zombies, tranchant quelques têtes sur leur passage. Bientôt, le sol et leurs épées furent recouverts d'un épais sang noir dont l'odeur pestilentielle de décomposition donnait la nausée à nos guerriers. Tout à coup, une boule de feu balaya le passage grillant tout sur son passage.

« Joli coup, Sora, lui lança Riku, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on en ait réellement eu besoin ! »

« C'était pas moi, lui répondit le brun d'une voix blanche. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, comme si la réponse à leurs interrogations pouvait se trouver sur le visage de l'autre.

Une grande silhouette bleue apparut au bout du couloir. Un vieil homme avec un chapeau pointu et une grande barbe blanche.

« Merlin, souffla Sora. »

« Dire qu'on se demandait où il pouvait bien se trouver… En plus, c'est un B apparemment ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de rassurant ! »

« J'ai pas dit que c'était rassurant ! »

« Glacier, hurla le zombie. »

Un torrent glacé s'engouffra dans le couloir, emportant les cadavres des zombies morts ou gelant sur place ceux qui pouvaient être encore vivants.

« Ca va être très dur, constata Sora. »

« Non, tu crois ! Couvre-moi, je vais aller lui apprendre ma façon de penser ! »

« OK ! »

Sora lança trois boules de feu dans le couloir, et Riku chargea Merlin qui dressa un champ de force devant lui. Le choc fut rude et propulsa l'argenté en vol plané 10 mètres plus loin, pile là où attendait Kairi.

« Riku ! Est-ce que ça va, demanda Kairi. Où est Sora ? »

« Impec…Il est pas bien loin, par là, dit-il d'une voix faible, en indiquant la direction de la main. Vas-y, moi je vous rejoindrai dès que j'ai rassemblé tous mes morceaux… »

Elle hocha la tête et partit rejoindre son ami pour l'aider. Riku resta longtemps allongé, les bras en croix. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir été broyé par un rouleau compresseur qui lui aurait au passage arraché chacun des os de sa poitrine, impression fort désagréable s'il en est. Un cri féminin l'arracha à sa souffrance et à ses rêveries. Il se releva, saisit son épée, et repartit en direction du cri. Merlin n'était plus dans le couloir.

« Il est où le vieux débris, demanda-t-il. »

« Il a battu en retraite, répondit Sora les yeux pleins de larmes. »

Riku comprit vite en voyant qu'il portait Kairi dans ses bras. Il la posa au sol avec beaucoup de précautions. Elle était d'une pâleur cadavérique.

« Elle ne me répond plus, mais elle respire toujours ! Elle a juste perdu connaissance, dit Sora avec espoir et en caressant amoureusement les cheveux de la jeune fille. »

Riku ne répondit rien. _Elle est en train de se transformer_, voulait-il hurler, mais connaissant Sora, il savait qu'il ne le croirait pas. Il rechargea son pistolet, ravalant ses larmes, s'apprêtant à respecter la promesse le plus cruelle qu'on lui avait fait faire. Il prit son temps pour viser et dit à Sora :

« Ecarte-toi ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Dépose-la et écarte-toi… »

« Mais.. »

« Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Sora obtempéra. D'une main sure, Riku visa et tira deux balles dans la tête de son amie. L'écho des coups de feu se répercuta longtemps dans un silence de mort. Il ne vit dans le regard de Sora qu'une profonde incompréhension qui risquait bien vite de muter en haine féroce. Mais qu'importe, il était en paix avec sa conscience…Du moins le pensait-il à ce moment…

« Ils sont là, entendit-il dire depuis le bout du couloir. »

Alors les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.


	3. Chapter 3

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Riku, lui demanda Sora d'une voix blanche. »

« Elle était en plein passage, répondit-il en essuyant les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. »

« Non, c'est pas vari! Tu l'as tuée, et c'est tout! »

« Pourquoi j'aurais tué ma meilleure amie de sang-froid?! Pourquoi? Sora, tu peux m'en vouloir autant que tu veux, mais attends qu'on soit en sécurité! On a un B sur les bras! »

« Non, moi, le seul truc que j'ai sur les bras, c'est le cadavre de celle que j'aimais, qui a été tuée par mon meilleur ami! Et tu me demandes de rester clame! »

Sora envoya son poing dans le nez de Riku, qui se brisa net sous la violence de choc. Riku tituba, le souffle coupé par la douleur.

« Ne crois pas que ça a suffi pour que je te pardonne, siffla le brun entre ses dents serrées. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, demanda Léon en arrivant. Sora? Riku? »

« Kairi, hurla Larxène d'une voix suraïgue. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? »

Elle détestait l'admettre, mais Larxène avait commencé à considérer Kairi comme une petite soeur, car elles étaient peu nombreuses, les filles à avoir pu entrer chez les guerriers de l'ombre. Mais ses yeux restèrent secs...On ne pleurait pas pendant une mission.

« On a un B sur les bras, c'était Merlin, résuma Riku. »

« C'était pas la question, Riku, dit le Sergent en secouant la tête et en regardant le corps de Kairi étendu au sol. »

Le sang noir qui coulait de ses plaies lui apprit la rasion de sa mort. Mais il fallait savoir qui...

« Riku l'a éxécutée! Il l'a tuée sans raison, hurla Sora. »

Le grognement lointain de quelques zombies leur signala que se faire remarquer comme ça n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

« Ta version des faits? »

« Elle se transformait..Pour ne pas mettre en danger des autres membres de l'équipe, j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure solution... »

« Menteur! Elle ne se transformait pas! Elle était juste blessée! »

« Vous deux, vous remontez..Je vous mets aux arrêts, nous réglerons ça à la base. Riku, ce que tu as fait est inqualifiable. Ce sera au Général Diz de prendre une décision pour ton cas! »

« Bien, Sergent, dit-il en saluant et en partant. »

« Larxène, escorte-les au vaisseau, puis surveille-les! »

« Bien, Sergent. »

Elle les saisit chacun par un bras.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est vraiment passé et je ne tiens pas à le savoir, mais je crois que vous vous êtes attirés de graves ennuis tous les deux, dit-elle en appuyant sur les derniers mots. »

Elle s'assit dans le cockpit, et ferma la porte du compartiment où elle avait enfemé les deux amis.

« Sora, je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de coeur... »

Le brun ne répondit pas.

« M'ignorer ne changera rien, tu sais... »

« Ca m'évitera au moins d'avoir envie de te coller une balle dans la tête, espèce de salopard, _comme tu l'as fait à elle... _»

Riku soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il avait bien envie de pleurer, mais le regard froid de Sora l'en empêchait...Comment interpéterait-il les larmes d'un meurtrier? Comme un aveu, des larmes de complaisance, les derniers sursauts d'une conscience agonisante? Alors il se retint, et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. La fraîcheur de celles-ci apaisaient son front fiévreux... Il commençait à appréhender son retour à la base. Meurtrier...Il allait passer en cour martiale, et ne s'en sortirait pas indemne...Et il ne pouvait parler à personne de sa promesse funeste! S'il avait su où tout ça le mênerait...Et bien, il aurait quand même juré, rien que pour soulager la détresse qu'il avait lue dans le regard de Kairi...Peut-être pourrait-il le dire au Général Diz..Mais il faurait encore soutenir les regards haineux de Sora et Tidus...Il regarda ses mains. Il s'étonna qu'elles ne soient pas rougies de sang, du sang d'une innocente. Et s'il s'était trompé, et qu'elle n'avait pas été sur le point de se transformer. Les doutes étaient parfois bien pires que les remords, et le regard de son meilleur ami attisait les deux dans son coeur. Si tant est qu'il puisse encore l'appeler son meilleur ami un jour...

Le Capitaine Cloud Strife marchait dans le couloir, les ossements des zombies abattus craquant sous ses semelles. Le nettoyage des galeries était quasiment terminé lorsque le blond tomba faceà face avec la créature qui avait un jour été Merlin. Il était temps de l'envoyer reposer en paix, avec ou sans son consentement, pensa le guerrier en dégainant son épée à la taille démesurée. Il para une boule de feu que le mage lui avait lancé.

« Sergent Léonheart, je vous confie le reste du ménage. »

« A vos ordres. »

Cloud coupa son communicateur. Au moins il ne serait pas dérangé en plein combat. Il s'élança sur son ennemi avec une rapidité et une férocité incroyables.

Tidus était à cent lieues d'imaginer ce qui était arrivé à ses amis d'enfance. Son esprit entier était plongé dans une brume de sang, un brouillard de guerre comme il le définissait souvent entre eux. Dans cet état, il était autant assoiffé de sang et de mort que les monstres qu'il combattait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Son coeur était devenu imperméable à toute émotion devant ces visages humains et ravagés. Il tira. La cervelle gicla contre les murs, se mêlant aux moississures dégoûtantes des parois... L'odeur du sang attira encore un groupe de ces saletés d'antropophages. Il était coincé dans un cul de sac avec tout le reste du groupe. Ils s'étaient faits coincés par des E! Quelque chose clochait... Ce n'était pas logique, ils ne devaient pas ête capables de se réunir, et encore moins de s'organiser! En plus, d'habitude, les coups de feu les faisaient fuir, mais là, ils revenaient à la charge, toujours plus nombreux... Ca sentait le A! Une balle siffla à son oreille, et abattit le zombie qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer par derrière. Il remercia Léon d'un signe de la main et repartit au combat. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, mais qu'importe...Sa lutte devenait toujours plus importante que tout en plein combat, plus importante que les amitiés, plus importante que sa vie elle-même! Un cri derrière lui le fit se retourner. Un katana d'une longeur démésuré venait de clouer le sergent Léonheart à la paroi. Son propriétaire la fit tourner avec un sourire mauvais dans un craquement sinistre dont le bruit à lui seul était déjà douloureux à entendre. Ses longs cheveux argentés ne cachaient pas son visage émacié au reagrd noir. C'était un zombie, mais son sourire, bien que n'ayant rien d'humain, dénotait une implacable et cruelle intelligence.

« Pauvres humains stupides, dit-il en retirant sa lame de l'épaule de Léon, qui tomba à terre avec un gémissement, vous si faibles qui pensiez pouvoir vous opposer au grand Séphiroth...Voilà qui est des plus amusants, je trouve... »

Le zombie s'avança vers eux avec une démarche féline, sa lame gouttant de sang et dont la lueur hypnotisait Tidus. Lorsque Masamune transperca sa chair, il hurla.

La tête de Merlin roula au sol, et Cloud rangea son épée derrière son dos. Leur chef était à terre, ses hommes n'auraient plus aucun problème. Il attrapa la radio, et la rebrancha.

« Sergent Léonheart, comment avance le nettoyage? »

Seuls quelques grésillement lui répondirent.

« Sergent Léonheart, répondez moi c'est un ordre! »

Toujours aucune réponse.

Le capitaine commençait à franchement s'inquiéter pour ses hommes. Il essaya la radio de Tidus, qui ne répondait pas plus. Alors le hurlement du jeune homme déchira le silence. Cloud se précipita dans sa direction, arme à la main. Un mauvais pressentiement lui serrait les entrailles.

Larxène restait branché en permanence sur les ondes, pour savoir si les autres n'auraient pas besoin d'un petit coup de main. Alors elle entendit le cri de Tidus dans la radio. Elle ouvrit la porte du cockpit à toute vlingue:

« Sora, Riku, ils ont besoin de nous... »

Le combat recommençait: toutes les rancoeurs s'effaçaient. Ils redevenaient des guerriers sans âme. Ils s'élancèrent aider leurs amis.


	4. Chapter 4

Tidus tomba à terre, Séphiroth le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, une lueur mauvaise éclairant son regard. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer à quel point la décomposition épargnait certaines personnes. Alors que les E perdaient leur chair par lambeaux qui restaient accrochés à leurs squelettes pourrissants jusqu'à ce qu'un autre zombie ne vienne leur arracher à coup de dents, les A étaient parfaitement conservés, à l'image de ce qu'ils étaient au moment de leur mort. Naturellement, il avait déjà entendu parler de Séphiroth par le Capitaine Strife : un guerrier impitoyable. Super, il allait mourir de la main d'une légende ! Quel honneur ! Il gloussa. Il fallait toujours accueillir la mort avec le sourire : au moins, ça laissait une bonne image de vous à ceux qui ramasseraient votre cadavre : c'est ce qu'on leur avait appris le jour de leur engagement. Il vit Squall se relevait tant bien que mal, raffermir sa prise sur sa Gunblade et se lancer à l'assaut. Il voulut lui crier d'arrêter, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle, Masamune avait repris sa danse mortelle et une pluie de sang détrempa le sol. Une blessure béait dans l'abdomen du pauvre Squall, laissant apparaître ce qui n'aurait pas du être visible. Séphiroth plongea la main dans les entrailles du Sergent Léonheart, lui causant une douleur si intense qu'il ne pouvait même plus hurler.

« Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Impudent, pensant me prendre par surprise, tu t'es condamné toi-même à mourir ! Et si avec tes tripes, j'étranglais ton camarade : ce serait presque comme si tu l'avais tué toi-même ! Ne trouves-tu pas cette idée excellente ? »

« Séphiroth, lâche-le ! C'est entre toi et moi à présent, dit Cloud en arrivant. »

« Cloud ! Ça alors…Moi qui pensais que tu n'aurais jamais le courage de te montrer devant moi ! Je suis surpris ! »

« Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même…Alors ne pense pas que je te craigne encore. »

« Tu oublies un minuscule petit détail…Je suis immortel maintenant ! »

« Vraiment ? Il faut vérifier alors ? »

Cloud chargea, lame en avant. Il fut renvoyé 5 mètres plus loin par la violence du choc. Son épée tomba en 2 morceaux, tranchée nette par Masamune. S'en était fini de la fidèle Epée Broyante…

« Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'en tirer à présent…Seul et sans armes… »

« T'inquiète, je suis encore capable d'improviser ! »

Cloud commença à faire des moulinets avec ce qui lui restait d'épée. Fixer son regard sur la traînée que laissait le mouvement de l'arme, c'était l'un des meilleurs moyens qu'il connaissait pour se concentrer…Surtout avec un zombie surpuissant qui vous faisait face.

« Brasier », cria-t-il, et une boule de feu fila à toute allure vers le bel argenté, qui la renvoya vers Cloud d'un simple coup d'épée. Le blond fut obligé de rouler à terre pour ne pas se faire brûler par son propre sort (ce qui aurait été une mort assez déshonorante en réalité). _Je suis mal barré_, pensa-t-il alors que Masamune s'abattait là où il se trouvait à peine 5 secondes plus tôt. S'il se faisait touché, c'en était fini de lui… Le poison de Masamune terminerait ce que la lame elle-même avait déjà commencé plus tôt. Il en avait vraiment assez de se rouler par terre, mais Séphiroth ne lui laissait pas le temps de se relever entre deux assauts. Alors il ferait mieux de s'habituer à patauger dans la fange de toute une ville… C'était en partie pour ça qu'il détestait les zombies : ils avaient toujours le chic pour s'installer dans les endroits les plus sordides que l'on puisse imaginer, peut-être pour que leur propre décomposition leur paraisse moins insupportable. Il eut un petit rire triste. Ce n'était pas le moment pour faire de la psychanalyse de zombie. Après tout, si le combat continuait comme ça, il saurait bien vite ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir, et ses propres hommes devraient le tuer. Il ne leur autoriserait pas la moindre hésitation : c'était leur mission après tout, et ils savaient tous à quel point ils risquaient leur vie à chaque instant.

« J'adore prendre mon temps avant d'achever mes victimes…Histoire qu'elles se rendent bien compte de tout ce qu'elles perdent. Où en es-tu de tes regrets, cher Cloud ? »

« Je n'en ai aucun…J'aurais eu le plaisir de te voir crever au moins une fois ! »

Les yeux de Séphiroth se rétrécirent sous l'effet de la colère. Sa voix se fit plus sifflante.

« Tu vas mourir, ici, seul, dans la fange la plus immonde qui soit, abandonné de tous…Et tout ça parce que tu auras osé me défier une fois de trop, Cloud. »

« C'est moi, ou tu prends du plaisir à prononcer mon prénom ? »

Avec un rugissement sauvage, Séphiroth abattit Masamune. Cloud ferma les yeux, attendant la morsure de la lame dans sa chair. Mais rien… Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le sabre géant avait été arrêté par deux épées qu'il connaissait bien : Keyblade et Dévoreuse d'âmes.

« Vous allez bien, Capitaine Strife, demanda Larxène en l'aidant à se relever. »

« Occupez-vous plutôt des autres, dit-il sèchement. »

Les remerciements devraient un petit peu attendre, au moins le temps qu'il soit en sécurité, c'est-à-dire hors de portée de Séphiroth et de sa lame.

« Capitaine, Larxène, occupez-vous de Tidus et de Squall, nous, on va le retenir, leur lança Riku. Du moins, si tu te sens de le faire, Sora ? »

« Pour qui tu me prends, le grisonnant ? »

« C'est parti, alors ! »

Larxène sourit. Il leur suffisait d'un ennemi commun pour se réconcilier…Enfin, tout du moins en apparence.

« Venez, Capitaine, dit-elle en l'entraînant vers leurs deux blessés. »

« Je vous interdis d'être en retard tous les deux. Je vous veux dans le vaisseau dans un quart d'heure, lança-t-il à ses deux hommes. »

« À vos ordres, capitaine, répondirent-ils, simultanément. »

Cloud prit Squall sur ses épaules, pendant que Larxène portait Tidus. Il partit l'esprit tranquille. Sora et Riku savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

La pression de Masamune sur leurs épées se faisait de plus en plus forte.

« Sora, je ne vais pas tenir encore très longtemps, le prévint Riku alors que sa lame commençait à baisser dangereusement. »

« Pas de problème ! À toi de jouer, alors ! »

« Merci de ton soutien…Non, vraiment j'apprécie ! »

Sora recula de quelques pas, et lança un glacier sur le zombie. Celui-ci du le parer avec son épée, libérant Riku qui put l'attaquer directement. C'était toujours comme ça que ce faisait la répartition des tâches : Sora en soutien, Riku au front. Mais cette fois-ci, Riku ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de la loyauté de son ami. S'il lui en voulait vraiment (ce dont il ne doutait pas), il le laisserait mourir sans la moindre hésitation…

« Riku, attention, lui cria Sora. »

L'argenté leva la tête et sauta sur le côté, évitant de justesse le sabre du A.

« Bordel, mais à quoi tu penses, lui demanda le brun qui se retrouva à le rejoindre en première ligne. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas à mon maximum… »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment d'avoir des doutes pareils ! Tant que cette épée est sortie, il n'y a rien d'autre qui compte ! Rentre ça toi dans le crâne ! »

« Sora… »

« J'ai déjà perdu Kairi aujourd'hui…Je n'ai pas envie de te rajouter à la liste, c'est clair ? »

Riku ne put répondre que par un petit hochement de tête. Il était rassuré…Il n'avait plus le moindre doute à présent. Dans le regard de Sora, il avait revu cette amitié qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas pardonné, pas encore, peut-être même jamais d'ailleurs…Mais il était toujours son ami. Il soupira de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, demanda Sora. »

« Je me dis juste qu'on n'a pas de chance d'avoir à combattre un minable pareil… »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. »

« Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me mettre en colère de la sorte, jeunes imprudents. »

« Tiens, apparemment, il peut comprendre notre langue ! Je suis étonné, là, s'exclama l'argenté. »

« Moi aussi, surenchérit Sora. »

« Bon, il nous reste combien de temps avant que le Capitaine Strife nous laisse mourir ici ? »

« 5 minutes, je dirais… »

« Bon, désolé, le décomposé, mais on dirait qu'on va devoir te finir vite fait ! »

Séphiroth éclata de rire.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Vous m'avez l'air quand mêle bien surs de vous ! »

« Normal, on est les meilleurs après tout ! »

5 minutes, pensa Riku. Ce serait suffisant…Tout du moins s'ils parvenaient à trouver assez vite son point faible. Ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusions quant au fait qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à vaincre un A en si peu de temps, mais il suffisait juste de lui échapper, de le mettre en difficulté de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas les poursuivre dans les galeries. Tout ça en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de ces créatures de cauchemar sur leur chemin, sinon ils risquaient d'être en retard, et connaissant le capitaine Strife, ils les considéreraient comme morts. Le bon côté, c'est qu'ils auraient droit à des funérailles militaires du plus bel effet, et l'inscription _tombés au combat_ sur leur tombe. Et le mauvais…Et bien, le mauvais était assez évident quand on voyait la lueur meurtrière qui n'avait plus quitté le regard de Séphiroth depuis ses dernières paroles. Finalement, ça avait sûrement été une erreur tactique de vouloir l'énerver. Chez la plupart des gens, la colère leur faisait perdre tous leurs moyens. Mais hélas, chez d'autres au contraire, elle les décuplait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Séphiroth serait déconcentré ! Sinon…Et bien, il allait falloir encaisser ! Riku esquiva encore un coup de katana du mieux qu'il put. Vu la longueur, il ne pouvait pas compter l'esquiver en se reculant… Heureusement qu'il était entraîné à parer des gros coups de brutasse…À force de combattre contre le capitaine Strife et le sergent Léonheart… Mais Sora par contre n'avait pas exactement la même endurance, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour lui. S'il lui disait, son ami risquait de très mal le prendre, et ferait preuve d'imprudence pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter…Il fallait en finir vite, et bien !

« Riku, si tu pouvais trouver une solution, ça m'arrangerait, lui lança Sora. On a plus beaucoup de temps ! »

« Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de trouver les solutions ! »

« C'est pas toi qui arrête pas de te vanter d'être le meilleur de nous deux ! »

« Tu extrapoles…J'ai juste dit que j'étais le meilleur guerrier des deux…Pas le meilleur stratège ! »

« C'est la même chose ! »

« Tu m'énerves ! Tu crois que ça m'aide de me mettre la pression comme ça ! »

« Tu veux dire que tu perds tes moyens quand tu stresses ? »

« J'ai jamais dit ça, c'est clair ? C'est juste qu'une fois encore, il ne te restera que les miettes de la gloire ! »

« Si tu arrivais à nous sortir de là, promis, je t'en voudrais pas ! »

« Comme tu le sens…Occupe-le quelques secondes ! »

« Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était facile ! »

« Je te fais confiance, mon Soso… »

Un grognement relativement sonore lui fit comprendre ce que Sora pensait de ce surnom. Il faudrait penser à le réutiliser dès que possible alors, et en public de préférence ! Le regard du jeune homme croisa les profonds yeux verts du zombie. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté : il voyait au fond d'eux une violence sourde mais aussi une tristesse infinie. Comme chez lui…Peut-être n'était-il pas qu'un monstre sanguinaire ? Peut-être y avait-il plus à savoir de lui et des autres qui lui étaient semblables ? Ou bien Riku faisait tout simplement un transfert de ses états d'âme sur son adversaire ?

« Comment s'appelait-elle, demanda Séphiroth, l'air narquois. »

« Hein ? »

« La personne dont tu as pris la vie aujourd'hui. Quel était son nom ? »

« Mais comment… ? »

« Comment je le sais ? Par ton regard, tout simplement. Tes yeux en disent tellement… »

« Riku, on a plus le temps ! »

« Mais… »

« Oh, t'aurais-je troublé ? »

La foudre s'abattit sur Séphiroth, l'obligeant à se taire. C'était Sora. Il venait de leur donner suffisamment de temps pour fuir. Il attrapa la main de son ami, et le traîna tout le long des galeries.

« Laisse-moi derrière, le supplia Riku. »

« Pour que tu te fasses tailler en pièces ? Très peu pour moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures aujourd'hui, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

« Mais…Je ne suis qu'un assassin. »

Sora se retourna, le dévisagea du regard. Puis, serrant les mâchoires, il le frappa avec toute la force dont il était capable.

« Ça y est, tu as les idées en place ? c'est notre métier de tuer ! Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre de le faire par plaisir, alors quand tu dis que Kairi se transformait, même si moi je ne le crois pas, je sais que tu en étais convaincu et que tu as fait ça pour m'aider… Ne compte pas sur mes remerciements, ni sur mon pardon, mais au moins je ne te hais pas pour ça. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas…Et je ne veux pas avoir à le comprendre non plus ! »

« Sora… »

« Laisse, il n'y a rien à dire…Quand on sera rentré au Bunker, si on me demande ce qui est arrivé à Kairi, je dirais qu'elle est morte en mission, c'est tout…J'ai encore besoin de toi, moi. »

« Merci. »

« C'est fait pour ça les amis, pour se tenir les coudes…Mais je te l'ai dit, ne compte pas sur mon pardon, je t'en veux toujours, plus qu'à personne d'autre et si jamais j'ai le moindre prétexte pour te descendre, je le ferai sans hésiter. Alors ne me remercie pas trop vite. »

Le petit brun passa devant l'argenté, qui sourit.Il ne s'attendait pas à être pardonné la journée même. D'ailleurs, il ne s'attendait pas à être pardonné un jour. Il apprendrait à vivre avec cette rancune tenace, puisqu'ils étaient encore capables de travailler ensemble et de presque bien s'entendre. Hélas, il y aurait toujours entre eux le non-dit de la rancune. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment important : ce serait leur secret, et nul ne le verrait. Riku ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son ami pour sa faculté d'adaptation et la vitesse à laquelle il avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits. Dans la même situation, Riku n'était pas du tout sur d'être capable d'en faire autant. Ils remontèrent enfin à la surface. Le vaisseau était toujours là. Ils virent Larxène leur faire de grands signes :

« Allez, montez vite les garçons ! »

Ils ne se firent pas prier, et ne purent respirer tranquillement que lorsque les portes du Bunker se refermèrent derrière eux. Et à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, Sora lui souriait.


End file.
